Ready Or Not, here they come
by TheNachoMaster
Summary: ::CONTAINS ZimxOC DibxTak AND GirxMIMI:: After being Informed by a Fellow irken, Zim soon realizes he is a Defective. The Tallest have been going to any planet that had Defectives on them, Destroying it and the defecting. Dib, Tak, Zim, Gaz And Iris (THE OC) Soon realize they have to work together to Save earth.
1. Chapter 1 Iris?

I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!

Author's Notes: Ello, TheNachoMaster here! This is my first fanfic, also a script to An animated series I'm working on. WHICH IS TAKING PAINSTAKINGLY LOONNNG. Anyway, The fanfic contains ZimxOC DibxTak And GirxMimi  
.

The cold night breeze lightly hit Dib's back, causing him to shiver. He stared at a bunch of notes, scribbled down on a piece of paper. "Well, according to my calculations, this is al close as we can get." Dib re-adjusted his glasses, turning his head to his angry sister. "I can't believe you dragged me to this dumb place. I bet you 10 bucks they are just normal Meteorites. I'd much rather be playing my Gameslave." She growled under her breath, flicking the flashlight around, seeing what was hidden in the darkness. Dib's eyelid angrily twitched. "Have you not seen what Zim is possible of? I'm trying to save this stupid planet, since it can't protect itself!" He screeched angrily. Gaz gave a dark glare at him. "I don't care. It's 1 A.M, I'm tired and-" She was caught off by a loud sound. Both Dib and gaz turned their head's to the sky. Dib let out a gasp, a fire covered object quickly falling from the dark sky. "It's still cooler on video games." Gaz growled. Dib rolled his eyes. "You really need to get a life." A loud boom shook the ground, catching Dib and Gaz off guard. They both fell to the ground. Dib smirked. "Don't you give me that look! That means you're going to drag me over there too see what it was." Gaz growled at him, clenching her fists at Dib. He snickered. "Now c'mon! Or I'll bug you for the rest of the week!" Dib rose to his feet, rushing towards where the loud boom was heard. Gaz's frown grew more harsh. She soon trailed after him.

.

Dib finally caught his breath, kneeling down. Gaz walked up beside him. "You sound like a dieing Pi-" Gaz was once again caught off, staring in front of her. "What? A dieing What?" Dib lifted himself off, staring in front of him too. Both of them stared on awe. "Holy..Ship.." Dib gasped, A broken escape pod laid there, the engines on fire, causing some of the grass around it to slowly catch. Dib slowly stepped forward, Still in a moment of awe. Maybe too much. Completely caught of guard, Dib tripped over a rock, Causing Gaz to laugh at him. He growled, his nose lightly bleeding from the impact. He lifted himself up, closing his eyes as he pushed his body up. When he opened them He met himself face-to-face with a pale lime green alien staring with her pale purple eyes at him. Her antennas were wrinkled, but curled at the end. Her outfit looked old but it still fitted her. A light purple suit, with a light purple pack. A tube connected from her pack to the back of her head. Both the Alien and Dib jumped back, screaming. "You're an Alien! Like Zim!" He said pointing to the alien. Her face turned from frightened to awe. "Y-you know Zim? Invader Zim?" She managed to squeek out from her throat. She was scared. A large cut on her forehead began to bleed a magenta hue. "Well.. Yeah." Dib raised one of his eyebrows. "Can you take me to him?" She said putting both her hands together, as if she was pleading, her voice a bit louder then before. ".. Two things though. ONE- You have to stay with me. It's way to late to Annoy- I mean talk to Zim. And Second... Can I take a blood sample later?" Dib smirked, hoping she would say yes. Finally. The moment he was waiting for. Getting alien D.N.A to study. The alien look very confused. "Okay I guess?" She said, her voice firm now. Dib lifted his body fully up, putting out his hand. The alien grabbed his hand and lifted herself up. Gaz was staring both at them. "Hell no, she's staying in your room." She hissed at Dib, flashing the light at him. Dib sighed. They began to walk, Gaz not saying anything, but Dib wouldn't stop talking to himself. "I didn't catch your name." Dib looked the the smaller alien. "Iris. And what's yours?" She smiled kinda, attempting to be friendly. "Dib." She replied to her. Gaz groaned,knowing it would be a long walk home.  
.

Well, I hope that's okay for the first chapter. I tried to keep all the characters In character. I hate putting then OOC. Anyway, Stay tuned for Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2 Horrid Memories

**SORRY GUYS! I haven't updated in a bit! I've been working on the trailer/Intro for this! Anyway PLEASE R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

.

.

.

.

Gaz let out a low growl from her throat as she slammed open the door to the house, her bottom eyelid twitching angrily. She stepped into the house, unzipping her dark-grey jacket, throwing it off, then sitting on the couch, grabbing her Gameslave 2, beginning to play it. Iris and Dib trailed after, Dib trying to get information about Irkens from the tired and frail Female Irken. They both stepped into the house. "But I need to know! You told me that it means the fate of the worl-" Dib was then cut off By Gaz. "By god Dib Shut up unless you want your lips stapled together for the rest of your pitiful Life." She hissed at him, attempting to focus on her game. Dib rolled his eyes at her. "Anyway, Follow me! A deals a deal Right?" Dib quickly ran towards a large metal door. He pulled a large lever, the door squeaking loudly as it opened. Iris limped towards the door, perking her antennas with curiosity. Dib then raced down the steps, not being able to contain his excitement. Iris rolled her pupil-less eyes as him, soon slowly stepping down the dark, cold cement stairs. She shook, the stairway reminding her of that horrid place.

**::FLASHBACK::**

A small Irken smeet kicked and screamed, trying to get out of the grips of the much larger Irkens, which just tightened their grip, causing her wrists more pain. They soon reached a large door, which opened when one of the larger Irkens scanned their hands. They began stepping down the stairs, The smeet crying with fear.

**::END OF FLASHBACK::**

"Are you coming or not?" Dib's voice rang up the stairway, snapping Iris back into reality. She continued down the steps, reaching a pure white Laboratory, with some strange coloured smears on the wall from failed experiments. Dib let a smile form on his face, his tongue sliding out of his mouth, showing in the corner on his smile. He then pulled out a large suitcase with a Swollen Eyeball insignia on the from. "Is it going to hurt?" She rasped, sitting on a large, shiny iron table. "Not that I know of." Dib shrugged and undid the clips on the front, opening it. He pulled out a semi-large needle, Iris beginning to shake. Dib walked towards her, grabbing her stiff arm, poking the needle into it, drawing a dark magenta blood. Iris squeaked loudly. Dib pulled it out, grinning still. "Now I can finally find your weaknesses! Other than Barbeque sauce and Water." He then squirted some blood onto a petri-dish putting it into some sort of machine. He turned back to Iris, then lifting his hand into the air. "I will be right back!" Dib then raced further into the lab, leaving a mortified Iris sitting of a cold table. A little while later, Dib returned with a First-aid kit, panting. "These things are hard to find." Dib opened it up, grabbing a small Band-Aid, sticking it onto where he had punctured her arm. "Do you have any wounds from the crash?" Dib politely asked, stuffing his hands back into a First aid kit. Iris nodded, showing a large cut on her forehead. Dib frowned and grabbed some wrapping, slowly wrapping it around the large wound. Iris flinched at his touch, still not very trusting of him. Dib then cut the end of the wrapping off, making sure it would stay. Iris let out a yawn, Dib looking at her with confusion. "Irkens need sleep?" He asked, raised an eyebrow. Iris slowly nodded, slowly blinking with exhaustion. Dib rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you can sleep in my room. It's 2 AM anyway, I have skool tomorrow." He sighed, grabbing her by the hand, rushing back up the large stairs. Iris just stared blankly, trying to process what's happening. They reached the top and Dib shut the Metal door. Gaz had fallen asleep on the large couch. Dib grumbled. "Couch Potato." He sighed before walking up some more steps, but not grabbing Iris's wrist this time. She slowly followed Dib, a bit suspicious at first. Dib opened the door to is room, lifting his arms into the air. "Welcome to my lair!" He said playfully before rushing to his closet. Iris looked around. The room was filled with Paranormal posters, a large computer in the corner with another swollen Eyeball insignia on it. Dib returned from his closet with some spare blankets and a pillow. "I guess you'll have to sleep on the floor." He shrugged, tossing them on the ground. Iris immediately curled herself into a ball of blankets. Dib chuckled. "G'night." He said before getting on his pajamas and snuggled into his own bed. "G'night." Iris quietly replied, closing her eyelids, falling into her dreams.

.

.

.

**Well, there you go! Anyway guys, I need voice actors! See more info here! - watch?v=i-BnZGVUqpw NachoMaster, Signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3 ZIM

**I want to Thank ShySilentWriter For Reviewing My Story! Thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do not Own Invader Zim!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dib slowly opened his heavy eyelids, lifting his head up, lightly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He let out a yawn, stretching his back. He turned to Iris, who was wearing his glasses. Dib raised an eyebrow.

"What are these?" Iris asked, looking around the room. Everything looked big. Dib let out a laugh.

"Those are my glasses. I need them to see." He lightly snagged the glasses from Iris, sticking them back on his face. A loud banging came from Dib's large bedroom door.

"Wake up! Do you want to be late AGAIN?" A very angry voice shouted from behind the Door. Dib looked to the clock by the bed.

'8:13 AM'

Dib immediately jumped from his bed, screeching. Iris tilted her head, perking her curled antennas as Dib quickly put on his regular clothes.

"Why the hurry?" Iris said before getting up from the large ball of blankets on the floor. All Dib did was grab her wrist and rush out the door into the Living room.

"Think of a disguise! QUICKLY!" Dib dramaticly shook his fists. A metal arm extended from Iris's pak, handing her a flat device, with a thick frame. It turned on, showing a 3D hologram of a human. The hologram them appeared on Iris, disguising her. She quickly put the small device back in her pak.

"Just follow me, and we can find Zim at skool. Then I can Find out what he doing for his next evil pla- I mean Get you to him so you can talk to him!" Dib stuttered before once again harshly grabbing her wrist and rushing out the front door, and into the bus. Iris looked to all kids, smiling awkwardly. The bus's doors closed as Gaz walked into the Bus, playing Her Gameslave 2. The engines started and the Bus began to drive. Dib sat in one of the seats, at the very back, Iris sitting beside him.

"Why exactly do you need to talk to Zim anyway?" Dib said, breaking the awkward silence.

"You'll see soon enough." Iris left her words at that, not giving out any hint of information. Dib nervously bit his lip, dieing to know.

Soon enough, the bus arrived at the dreaded school, The driver hitting the breaks. Kids stood up, all walking with their friends out of the bus. Dib and Iris were the last to get out of the bus, Dib immediately scanning the crowds for the green kid, Zim. Zim was by the front doors to the school, standing there. Dib immediately pointed his finger to him.

"ZIM!" He Screeched, Causing Zim to jump a little bit in surprise.

"Dib-human!" Zim hissed back at him. Dib walked up to Zim, Iris trailing behind slowly. Zim raised a Non-existent eyebrow at Iris, looking at her with curiosity.

"I need you to Meet me uhhh... In the Janitor's room after class!" Dib stared harshly at Zim.

"And How can I be sure this isn't a TRAP?" Zim let out a hiss, glaring at Dib.

"JUST DO IT!" Dib growled at Zim, Causing Iris to pull the two apart when their faces too close together.

"How dare you touch the almighty ZIIIIIM!" Zim screeched at Iris, making her flinch.

Before Iris could say another word, the Bell rang. Dib and Zim, still glaring at each other walked into the skool.

Iris went down the hallway, until finding the Janitor's room, opening the door to it and quickly rushing inside and closing the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please R&R!**

**I still need voice actors! watch?v=i-BnZGVUqpw**


End file.
